


The Comeback Kid

by orphan_account



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: "hey ernst howd u get those drugs" "uhhhh", Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Recreational Drug Use, Short, bitch, by that i mean ernst gets on lsd bc it helps him paint, dont do drugs kids!, ernst n wendla are dance partners, everyone except ernst has a "bullied by ernst club", everyone is constantly sleeping at hanschen or melchiors or annas house, i mean i guess georgs there but hes crying the whole time bc they watched up, ilse martha anna and ernst have a "childhood trauma club", its a sleepover and its wild theyre all troubled teens, john mulaney references, mostly - Freeform, oh god i know that makes it sound bad i promise. i promise its soft., punk moritz, they did sometimes, they think hanschen nd ernst r fucking but theyre not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ernst and Ilse are both a little high, Wendla is clinging onto Melchior for some reason, Martha is resting her head on Anna's lap, and they all have shot glasses."Never have I ever... slept with Melchior"Everyone except Martha took a shot, and the room erupted in laughter.





	The Comeback Kid

The idea of a graduation party came from the loving friendship of Martha and Anna, paired with the bad ideas of Ilse and Ernst. So, it was just like everything that came out of the Childhood Trauma club. Of course, it wasn't an official club. It was the four of them plotting out murders, usually. Martha and Ilse's dads were finally in jail, and Ernst and Anna teamed up to beat up the guy that had, at different times, gotten the both of them alone in school bathrooms their freshman year. Because Ernst never forgets a bitch, ever. Aside from their little support group, no one knew a thing about their pasts.

But everyone knew these things: Ilse had a nearly unlimited supply of weed, when not in school, Ernst was usually on an LSD trip, and Martha and Anna were deeply in love, and kissed their fears and traumas away. 

So when the group of friends suggested a graduation party, Melchior, Hanschen, Moritz, and Wendla were more than happy to join. Hanschen provided housing, Melchior provided alcohol, Moritz came with playlists and a kiss for Ernst, and Wendla brought a shitload of food and a kiss for Ilse. So now they sat in Hanschen's basement with the sound of "The Killers" blasting through the speakers. Wendla and Ilse were kissing, Martha and Anna were snuggling, Moritz and Ernst were lazily making out, and Hanschen and Melchior were- well, who knows?

"Hey, Hans!" called Ilse, "your boyfriend's kissin' Moritz Stiefel!" So, yeah. Ernst and Hanschen had a thing once. But they stayed such close friends that, even when Ernst and Moritz started dating, Ilse continued to refer to them as boyfriends.

"Ay, fuck off Queen Elsa!" Ernst broke himself away from Moritz's lips to yell that, before leaning to retangle himself with Moritz. Moritz laughed, nearly pushing Ernst off of him as soon as Mr. Brightside started playing. Wendla cackled, stuffing her face with Cheeze-its, smiling as Ilse blew her smoke in the air.

"I have an idea!" Melchior said, taking a drink of his alcoholic drink. "Never Have I Ever!" Everyone except Moritz cheered. Moritz sat up and slid out of his studded leather jacket, sighing as he sat up straight. Somehow, Wendla had attached herself to Melchior now, and Ilse was taking a hit of her joint. Martha, her head still on Anna's lap, opened her eyes and shrugged, reaching for her untouched shot while Hanschen refilled everyone else's.

"Alright! Alright! Our first go- Never Have I Ever... slept with Melchior." 

Everyone except Martha took a shot, and the room erupted in laughter. 

"Okay, Hanschen, Moritz, and Wendla we knew. Ilse, when? Anna, the fuck?" Ernst was acting as if he hadn't taken a shot too. And he addressed that too. "And, yeah, I slept with Melchior once! Well, not slept, we had sex. We were smoking, and we got- caught up in the moment." Someone in the room yelled "Smoking kink!" and the laughter resumed. "No!! Ilse, tell yours."

"Two words: Street smarts!" Ilse screamed, before quieting her raucous laughter. "My story's basically the same as Ernst's, except we were both drinkin'. Anna's the same too. Melchior gets very sensual." Melchior gasped in fake-offense as shot glasses were refilled. 

"Fine! My turn! Never Have I Ever... hm... hacked into my friends Twitter account and methodically posted something they'd say at normal times and made their friend start thinking they were posting and forgetting, all because you skipped Mr. Brightside once." Melchior crossed his arms and sat up straight.

"Never Have I Ever had sex with Dieter Voget!" Ernst shot back, pushing in his laughter.

"Son of a bitch, Ernst! Never Have I Ever bottomed for Moritz!" 

Ernst and Moritz started sputtering, trying to defend themselves out of embarrassment.

"Shit, Ritzie! I was just bullshitting! Oh my god, Ernst is a bottom-"

"I am a switch, you insufferable twink!" Ernst's face was a bright red, and he took a drink out of the bottle to try and hide his embarrassment. Moritz calmed down first, and Anna was looking at him expectedly. 

"We're not giving you the details, Marianna Muriel Wheelen!" It was Anna's turn to flush, and Martha to start laughing.

"Muriel, that's even worse than Ernst being a bottom!" 

"None of you get my weed anymore!" Somehow, Ernst and Moritz had retangled themselves, and Ernst had his face buried in Moritz's chest, the latter having his face buried in Ernst's hair. The group heaved a final, collective laugh, before Hanschen clicked play on Les Mis, and Martha promptly fell asleep.

All in all, a good night.


End file.
